


Pillow Fort One Shot

by scorpiofrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, M/M, One Shot, nerf guns, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiofrank/pseuds/scorpiofrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance has a nerf gun fight with pillow forts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort One Shot

"Get him!" Gerard yelled, rising up above our pillow fort and pelting Mikey with foam bullets from his blue Nerf gun. Mikey yelped and ran back to his own fort, forgetting about the bullets he came out to retrieve.

"Okay I'm ready," I told him, reloading the last bullet into my gun.

"And I'm done. Go, Frankie!" he shouted, ducking behind the fort as I rose up and shot Ray. We had worked out a system where we would take turns shooting and reloading, which seemed to be working a lot more effectively than Mikey and Ray's chaotic off-target shooting. We were turning our hotel room into a mess, but none of us really cared.

"Shit," I muttered as I fired my last bullet. Gerard was still in the process of reloading.

"I'll just shoot what I have. Reload really fast," he instructed, patting my shoulder and rising to hit the other team as I crouched back down under the protection of the fort. I pushed the bullets into the empty Nerf gun as Gerard yelled at the others.

"Get up! Mikey, you're a fucking pansy! Why are you hiding? They're _both_ hiding back there and they won't come up, Frank!"

I peered over the top of the pillow fort. Suddenly, dozens of bullets came flying our way. Mikey laughed as he and Ray attacked us simultaneously. Gerard cried out and hid himself behind the pillows.

"I got them," I said, shooting them as soon as they ran out of ammo. Gerard sat there and caught his breath while I bombarded Ray with bullets.

"Wow," he whispered. I flinched as I felt a cold finger on the exposed sliver of skin at my waist where my t-shirt slightly rode up. I looked down and saw Gerard tracing my tattoos with an expression of awe.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't respond, watching his finger glide across the ink patterns on my skin without any awareness of anything else going on around him.

"Fuck me, Frankie," he breathed. I smirked and pushed him down, dropping the Nerf gun beside me and brushing a few of his crimson strands of hair away from his face. I kissed him hard and slid my hands under his t-shirt. I always craved the feeling of his pale, cold skin. He pulled off his shirt and tugged at mine, motioning for me to do the same. I did as he wanted, then pinned his wrists down and continued kissing him.

He let out soft moans as my kisses traveled to his jawline and down to his sweet spot on the side of his neck, where I began to suck.

"Oh god," he breathed. As I unbuckled his belt, his hands reached up and his finger brushed the scorpion tattooed on my neck. I slid off his black jeans and underwear and held the base of his hard cock, stroking the shaft. Gerard whimpered and arched his back slightly as I kissed the tip and licked the head of his member. Foam bullets flew past us from both sides and Mikey and Ray were making a commotion on their side of the room but we ignored them.

Gerard held my long black hair away my face as I sucked his cock. His rhythmic breaths increased in volume as I picked up the pace, gliding my lips back and forth increasingly faster.

"Are they tired? Why aren't they playing?" Ray asked from across the room.

I pulled away and reached into my back pocket for the tube of lube I kept with me. Gerard and I fucking had become such a common occurrence that I was always prepared.

He unbuckled my belt and practically tore my jeans off of my body. His forehead was slightly glistening from sweat during the game. I fumbled with the lube as he eyed me expectantly, and I motioned for him to turn around.

I traced a finger down his slightly curved spine and stopped as I approached the small of his back. Gerard whined as I suddenly inserted two lubricated fingers into his asshole. Kissing the back of his neck, I pushed in deeper and continued fingering his asshole.

"Fuck, Frank. More," he cried. I scoffed at his impatience and waited a few seconds before pulling out and coating my cock with lube.

"Ready?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm there, baby," he breathed. I entered his tight asshole slowly and he gasped. Holding him by the waist, I began to thrust, moaning in unison with him.

"Oh my god, Ray, they're doing it again, oh my god, what the fuck," Mikey cried, horrified, running back to Ray. He had crept up behind us to check what was going on, and saw more than he should have.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Ray exclaimed, throwing a pillow at us. He missed completely and it landed to the right of our fort. He grabbed Mikey by the arm and ran outside, forgetting his shoes.

I knocked down the wall of pillows and pushed them aside, making more space. I thrusted faster and faster, going deeper until I reached his prostate. Gerard dug his fingers into the carpet and bit his lip in an attempt to refrain from making any loud noise. I smirked and thrusted harder, determined to make his efforts unsuccessful. He let out a scream and I grabbed his fiery red hair, pulling his head back, and clamped a hand over his mouth.

My fingers traveled up his slim, pale thigh and grabbed the base of his cock, repeatedly stroking up and down the shaft.

"Oh god, Frank, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-," Gerard started to moan. I felt pleasure pulsing through my veins and I came inside of him in an explosion of heat and white light. Seconds later, he came all over the carpet, shouting my name.

I slowed down and pulled out, feeling warm and exhausted. Gerard flopped down on the dirty carpet, still naked as I put on my underwear and accidently wore his jeans instead of mine.

"Here," I said, throwing his clothes on top of him. He groaned and slowly pushed himself up, kneeling and slipping on his shirt as I unlocked the door and took a step into the hallway, stopping when my foot hit Mikey Way. Confused, I peered out and saw Ray sitting down beside him in the hall of the hotel floor.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Mikey looked up and shot me a dirty look. Ray scoffed.

"We're sitting out here because we had nowhere to go since I left my shoes and car keys while we were trying to leave so we didn't have to _watch you two_ fucking each other," he answered coldly.

"Those are Gerard's pants. You're wearing Gerard's pants," Mikey stated, shaking his head.

"Hey, let's go get coffee," Gerard said, appearing behind me, fully dressed. Ray and Mikey glared at him. "Mikes, get up, let's go. I want Starbucks," he whined. Mikey sighed and stood up, bringing Ray along with him.

I saw Gerard eyeing me as I locked the door and headed out. I turned to meet his gaze.

"You look so good, Frankie," he said, biting his lip. "I'd fuck you again right now if I had the chance."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, there's a bathroom in Starbucks," I whispered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based off this prompt: "a double date where the two couples build pillow forts and fire foam pellets at each other from across the room in an attempt to take the other couple’s fort" except there isn't two couples :)


End file.
